


半糖春秋（十八）

by biyuebingning



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, 柚天 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biyuebingning/pseuds/biyuebingning
Summary: *一口气被屏蔽两章，我觉得是某些东西又出动了





	半糖春秋（十八）

（十八）

 

“天天今天不开心么？”故意挡路的羽生转过身站到他身旁，将人向茂密的花坛树丛里逼了一步问到。

 

“我有什么值得开心的事么？”金博洋偏过头耸肩反问。

 

“没有加入到学生会不应该一件值得开心庆贺的事情吗？难道天天不这样想的？”羽生看着扁着嘴的小孩，特别想戳他的脸。

 

“没被认可就代表我还有很多欠缺，这又有什么好开心的？开心我不及其他人么？算了吧，我还没有那么豁达。”金博洋转过头不再看着羽生。“你还有事吧？我不打扰你了，先走了，回见。”

 

说完他也不等羽生是什么反应，径自的向前迈开步子走了出去。

 

他现在最不想见到的其实就是羽生。

 

那个亲眼见证了他面试有多差的人。

 

不是他在钻牛角尖，从小到大他一直都有那种不服输的韧劲，不管自己参加什么比赛，是学习也好，是滑冰也罢，他都没有那种认输的时候。同样，他也不管对手是强势的alpha还是和他一般的beta，甚至是需要人照顾的omega，他都能一视同仁。既不屈服于alpha的强大的压迫力，也不会因为同情omega而丢掉自己的竞技精神。他一直都是这样一个人，也是这样的习惯，即便是现在逐步转化为身娇体弱的omega，他也一直都是beta的内核对待眼前的结果。

 

所以在他看来，没有被选进学生会，除了是自己不够优秀外，没有其他的原因。

 

既然是面试之后被刷下来的，那他就是面试的时候表现的很差呗，否则怎么会是这样的结果。

 

他是在生气，但是在气自己，为什么没能让在场的所有考官都认可，如果他能表现的更好一些，是不是就会被留下，是不是就能参与到学生会的工作，是不是可以……

 

他才没有想在学生会里帮羽生分担工作，一点都没有！

 

他否认着。

 

其实自冰场后，他就有些管控不住自己的心，脑海里经常会浮现出他滑完《卧虎藏龙》后的画面。

 

那天他喘着气滑向坐在挡板上的羽生，停在他的身旁仰头望着他。他看到他眼中似要诉说万千情意，那明明灭灭间，几欲喷薄的情感。

 

可是他躲开了，连带着躲开了羽生伸过来的手。

 

他受不了他那样望着他，那眸中的意味太过明显，甚至不用他多说一句，他也能感知到他的想法。

 

如四月的樱蕊飘飞，坠落在一方倒影碧空的池水中，惊起一圈圈波澜。

 

所以他逃了，借着要换衣服的理由打破了双眸间交织出的缚网，也怂到等双颊的热度退了下来才走出更衣室。那时的羽生已经在另外一间换好了衣服在门口等着他。

 

羽生微微笑着，也不再提刚刚的事情，两个人就那样有一搭没一搭地聊回宿舍，并且他狠心地拒绝了羽生晚饭的邀约。

 

而后的一段时间彼此便很少联系，只不过金博洋知道，自己可能要管控不住心底滋长起的那一截幼苗，只能任他扎根，成长，壮大……

 

意识到自己情感的转变，金博洋就更加难以接受没有面试成功的结果，以至于他现在根本不想和羽生见面。

 

于是他想逃。

 

想逃的远远的，逃到再也不会有这个人出现的地方，那里也不会有他的任何消息，那样最好，自己就能守住思想，守住自己所有的注意力而不被他不自主的吸引，还能守住那一颗随时就会被打包带走的心。

 

当然也包括今天。

 

一个失败者，又怎么能够坦然自若地面对他？

 

刚刚迈出了一步，他的左手腕就被人紧紧地拉住，金博洋想要离开的步伐就这样被限制了。

 

用力一拉，他整个人因为惯性带着转了过来被羽生接了个满怀，两个人肌肉实打实地撞到一起，羽生闷哼一声，却没有松手。

 

将金博洋抱在怀里，一只手穿过腋下将他牢牢地圈好按住，手掌抚向他的后脑处，整个背都在他的掌控下。

 

金博洋被他突如其来的动作弄到发愣，随后感受到他怀抱里的温热和摩挲着他手腕的指腹便开始推着他的胸膛挣扎了起来。

 

“你放开！”金博洋推着他试图挣脱他的桎梏。

 

“不放！”羽生难得地强硬道。

 

“羽生结弦！你疯了么？”金博洋瞪着他，“这是校园！我不想明天霸占校园网头条，你给我放开！”

 

“不放！我一旦放开你，你就会走，你在躲我？”羽生虽然是疑问，但说的毋庸置疑。

 

“我没有！你先放开行不行？”这里虽然偏远了些，还有一些树木遮着人影，但也不乏夜跑的学生或者谈恋爱的小情侣路过。金博洋之所以溜达到这里，就是因为这里僻静人少，但是人少不代表没有人啊！更何况他们两个就这样大咧咧地站在主干道上，不管谁路过都能看见，一旦被人拍下来放到校园网，明天他就全校出名了！

 

什么学生会主席半夜拥抱亲密爱人【有图有真相】。

 

什么大一新生僻静树林试图勾引羽生，双方缠绵难舍，受不了的慎入！

 

或者什么羽生结弦恋人大曝光，拒绝多名女omega的高冷主席只为了等待他！

 

再或者是什么全院震惊，羽生夜里强行拥抱一位大一beta，究竟原因为何，大家一起来讨论啊！

 

他还想好好度过一个大学四年！并不想就这样葬送了啊！！！

 

“好。”羽生环住他的手臂微微放松，金博洋刚想用力推开他，谁知道他大步一跨，愣是将人带到了最近那颗树后，藏在月光投下来的阴影里。本来准备推开他的双手在刚刚接触他的胸膛时，就被突然带起的拉力而惊吓到只能抓紧他胸前的衣服。

 

“唔……”金博洋的背撞上了粗壮的树干，撞的他闷哼一声。随即那个人便贴了过来，将他紧紧地锁在自己与树干之间。而原本环住他背部的胳膊向下移到了腰间紧紧地箍住，整个人欺身而上，不给他留下一丝一毫逃跑的机会。

 

“你真是疯了！放开我！”被牢牢锁在身下的金博洋觉得很多事都超出了预期，依旧挣扎着。

 

“你再蹭我就不知道接下来会发生什么了。”羽生凑到他耳旁轻声说道。

 

闻言，金博洋猛然惊醒，整个人定在那里如同一只僵死的虫。

 

他还记得发情那天晚上的炽热与压迫，也记得那种急切与渴望，所以他不敢再动。

 

“我们可以好好聊一聊了么？”羽生问。

 

金博洋小幅度地点点头，整个人依旧僵直着。

 

“天天为什么躲着我？”羽生伏在他耳旁轻声问到。

 

那气息扑在金博洋薄薄的耳骨上，敏感的耳部小绒毛都在随着他的气息被撩拨着，耳尖悄悄地泛着红，痒痒的。

 

“我没躲你，只是心情不好罢了。”金博洋嘴硬。

 

“为什么心情不好？”羽生追问。“是因为没有被风纪部选为学生会的成员么？”

 

“是啊！你看我，多失败，学生会的面试都过不了，我的面试情况很差吧？你全程都在看着，所以应该知道我差到什么程度了，要不怎么那么多人都通过，而我却没有？”金博洋笑了笑，那笑容里有很多苦涩。“可能吧，我一直都蛮失败的。”

 

你看，我原本以为自己是个beta，可谁知道是个omega，多失败！

 

你看，我原本以为自己能通过公平竞争而被选到学生会，结果却是这样，多失败！

 

你看，我原本是那么讨厌你的一个人，可我却偏偏不知道在什么时候改变了想法，竟然开始喜欢你，可我却又不敢光明正大地承认，多失败！

 

是吧。

 

我喜欢你了。

 

可是这件事却和你无关。

 

都是我的失败。

 

“没有，天天的表现很好，完全不输给任何一个人。”羽生微微皱眉，是自己做错了么，这样贸然将他从名单中剔除无意中是伤到了他的自信心么？

 

“你不要骗我了，我知道自己没做好。”金博洋忽然有些委屈，他以前不是这样的。曾经的他想要什么自己会拼劲全力去争，即便是失败了也没有那么在意，毕竟有机会是可以重头再来的。

 

可如今呢？

 

因为羽生的存在让他生出了必须要达成某种目的的想法，得失心一旦失衡，那他该如何去调节自己的心境？

 

“天天，你听我说。“羽生喉头微动，决定告诉他原因。“你的表现没有任何问题，你不应该对自己产生这样的看法。之所以没有被选上，是因为我用了一票否决。”

 

“为什么？”金博洋一听，怒火瞬间炸裂，“我做错了什么？你凭什么一票否决我？你知不知道我多想进入学生会，你凭什么！”

 

金博洋本来就不是一个随你搓圆按扁任你宰割的人。他在羽生面前之所以会怯生生的，还不是因为两个人之间这一桩桩一件件的事累积到一起而徒生的一种爱慕，一分欢喜。

 

如今说到这一步，金博洋只是觉得莫名的委屈和无处发泄的怒火交织，也顾不得对面的是谁，即便是羽生结弦，他也必须要问个清楚。

 

羽生也被他的情绪吓到了，他从不知道金博洋发起火来会是这种状态。

 

“对不起，天天。”羽生第一次向他认错，也是他第一次觉得自己使用职权而对他造成了伤害。“但是我不后悔这个决定。”

 

“你！”金博洋怒瞪他，眼圈可见地泛着水光。

 

“你听我说。”羽生心疼地抚上他的眼角，那里的水珠还没有凝结滑落，但是这种含泪隐忍的模样要比梨花带雨更能让他心疼。

 

“风纪部的工作太难做，除了他的工作性质会惹人讨厌之外，其他的大小活动这个部门都要作为后勤保障来参加，我不想你那么辛苦，也不一样你处在利益的洪流中被人指责。天天，如果你想进入学生会为什么没有提前和我说，至少我可以帮你选择一个不是这样艰难的地方。”

 

“我……”金博洋消化着羽生话里话外的含义，一时间脑子有些跟不上。

 

羽生这是……为我好？

 

——tbc——


End file.
